EXPECTO PATRONUS
by Zafy
Summary: Segunda parte de NO TE MUERAS, relato corto escrito para h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / d r a c o t h o n / la comunidad creada para festejar el cumpleaños de DRACO


Continuación de "No te mueras"

h t t p : / / c o m m u n i t y . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m / d r a c o t h o n /

* * *

"**EXPECTO PATRONUM"**

Había pensado muchas veces en que este día llegaría, se había preparado mentalmente para aceptar su destino, probablemente la muerte, durante mucho tiempo había sabido que el final sería ese, que nada lo podría apartar de ello. Pero entonces, un año atrás Draco Malfoy irrumpió en su vida, y poco a poco se fue calando en su interior, llenando su alma vacía de sentimientos que no pensó sentiría alguna vez. Y el miedo a aceptar el desenlace de tan cruel guerra se intensificó poco a poco, hasta llegar a este momento:

—Vaya, vaya, Potter —siseó el Lord, con la sonrisa retorcida y la varita en alto —, veo que nuestro valiente león no es tan valiente como pregona.

Harry no contestó, sus rodillas le ardían por la caída y sus manos estaban temblando, había llegado el momento, era justo aquí y ahora, y no estaba listo, no se sentía listo aún.

—¿Acaso se te acabaron los afilados comentarios? —continuó el Lord, haciendo un gran giro con la varita, alrededor de ellos, formando un estrecho círculo, los dementores se acercaron más a ellos, y Harry se encogió un poco más en su sitio.

—Uh… ¿miedo a los dementores? —se burló el Lord —, ¿miedo a que te demuestren lo patética que ha sido tu vida? Cuando ellos acaben contigo, créeme que habrás deseado haberme dejado matarte —Harry aspiró profundamente, mientras el Lord elevaba su varita y los dementores se acercaban más, sentía la frialdad en el ambiente, le costaba respirar y los gritos lejanos de una mujer –de su madre- se escucharon.

—No… —jadeó Harry, apretando con más fuerza la varita, tratando de concentrarse.

—Para poder espantarlos debes tener un recuerdo feliz, no creo que te queden recuerdos felices —el Lord se acercó unos pasos más a él, con su mirada fría y altiva —, no, piénsalo, tu vida ha sido lo suficientemente desgraciada como para querer abandonarla…

—Yo… —Harry cerró los ojos un instante, los gritos de su madre se hacían más fuertes y podía sentir su piel helarse más y más. Tomó otra bocanada de aire y apoyó una mano en el piso frio, dándose un impulso para ponerse en pie. —¡No! —gritó con más decisión, cuando estuvo en pie, sus piernas, débiles tras las largas horas de batalla, parecieron querer doblarse.

—Oh, siempre he pensado que eres un poco dramático —se burló el Lord, mirándolo fijamente.

Harry no le contestó, se concentró aún más, un recuerdo feliz, necesitaba uno, y su mente sólo estaba inundada de imágenes de la guerra, de la batalla que estaban librando desde varias horas, de ver a Dumbledore caer, de ver a sus amigos heridos, de ver a Draco luchar contra su tía Bellatrix y desaparecer de su campo visual. Hubiera querido ir con él, averiguar si estaba bien o no, quería creer que lo estaba…

—¿Lo ves? Eres un pobre muchacho que no tiene futuro, que no tiene padres, que no tiene nada.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. El Lord tenía razón, él no tenía nada. Los gritos de su madre, tratando de evitar su muerte, llamándolo, se hacían más intensos… Hubiera dado todo por conocerla a ella, a su padre, por haber crecido con ellos…

Los dementores se acercaron más a él, las manos heladas y con pústulas se apoderaron de su mandíbula, elevándole el rostro…

Y Harry dejó de pensar, maravillado por la idea de no sufrir más, de no ver más dolor, no más guerra, no más miedo… sólo paz. La voz de su madre seguía acompañándolo, y entonces percibió el aliento frío del dementor a escasos centímetros de su boca…

—¡Expecto Patronus! —gritó una voz desde la distancia, una voz que él conocía, una voz que amaba…

Su rostro fue soltado, y él se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el piso, resoplando, mientras una enorme águila plateada aleteaba alrededor de él, alejando al grupo de dementores, que escapaban por las ventanas de la torre.

—¡Vamos Harry, hazlo! —gritó nuevamente esa voz, con tanta fuerza, con tanta determinación, que le infundió toda la esperanza que en ese momento necesitaba.

—Pero si es el traidor Malfoy —siseó la voz del Lord, levantando la varita y apuntando hacia un punto sobre el hombro derecho de Harry.

—¡Harry! —gritó Draco nuevamente —¡Ponte en pie de una maldita vez!

Harry observó el águila plateada dar un par de vueltas más antes de desaparecer, y al Lord alzar más la varita.

—Draco —jadeó, incapaz de creer que el chico había llegado hasta allí, hasta la última torre Norte del castillo, donde la batalla final sería decidida.

—¡Avada…!—empezó el Lord y Harry ya no tuvo miedo, ya no tuvo dudas, sólo la certeza de que sí tenía porqué vivir, por quién hacerlo: por él, por Draco que estaba tras él, arriesgando la vida para poder salvarlo, para ayudarlo. Por Draco a quien amaba.

—¡Avada Kedabra! —gritó Harry a la vez que el Lord culminaba con el hechizo.

Pudo ver el haz de luz verde salir de la varita del Lord y perderse en algún punto tras él, mientras el haz de luz verde que había abandonado su propia varita le daba directamente en el pecho al Lord. Observó, como si fuera una cámara lenta, el cuerpo delgado y pálido del Lord elevarse por los aires y dar contra una de las paredes. Con temor giró el rostro, Draco estaba a pocos metros de él, jadeando con las manos en las rodillas, pero vivo.

—¡Draco! —gritó asustado, por un instante había pensado que había tardado tanto que el Lord sí le había dado con el hechizo.

—Lo hiciste —jadeó Draco, irguiéndose, tenía un corte en el brazo y el rostro sucio y con algunos golpes, pero estaba vivo.

—Estás vivo —dijo Harry, como para demostrarse que así era, que todas aquellas pesadillas que había tenido no se habían hecho realidad.

—Por poco, pero sí —asintió Draco acercándose a él y dándole una mirada al cuerpo muerto del Lord, en uno de los lados de la torre.

—Por un momento pensé que… —Harry negó con la cabeza, ya no tenía sentido decirlo.

—No —Draco le tomó una mano y lo jaló para darle un beso —, pero pensé que tú dejarías que ese dementor… —Draco miró hacia una de las ventanas, los dementores se habían alejado por allí cuando su Patronus los había atacado.

—Tenía miedo y… y no sabía si tú habías logrado salvarte y… —Harry fue interrumpido por otro beso, esta vez uno más agresivo.

—Serás tonto, Potter —dijo entonces Draco, en cuanto el beso se terminó —, te dije que no debías temer por mí.

Y aunque Draco no lo demostró, Harry pudo ver el temor en su mirada, suspiró profundamente y por primera vez en semanas, sonrió.

—Ya no temo, ya se ha terminado.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado, gracias por leer..

Zafy


End file.
